Talk:Piccolo
Piccolo Jr. You have to call him Piccolo Jr. That's his real and right name. There's already a Piccolo Sr. His father King Piccolo is Piccolo Sr. And get rid of King Piccolo (James Marsters) on here. He's not the same person. James Marsters potrays Piccolo Jr.'s father King Piccolo. Please call him Piccolo Jr. forever? Eh eh. Not brown light-weight footwear or shoes. They're weighted Namekian shoes. Weighted Namekian shoes. :His name's Piccolo. His father's referenced to as King Piccolo. That should be sufficient. We don't need any more Sr. and Jr. emphasis due to the simplicity of the entire series calling him Piccolo aside from the one tournament that he's called Ma Junior. - 15:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) No. His name's Piccolo Jr. It will always be Piccolo Jr. forever. Capital P, i, c, c, o, l, o, space, capital J, r, period. The characters of the "Dragon Ball" series should call him Piccolo Jr. and he should call himself Piccolo Jr., because they know and he knows that he's the fifth and final son of King Piccolo. Now change it to Piccolo Jr. It would make me happy if you call him by his real and right name Piccolo Jr. :Sorry, no. Why don't you write to Bird Studio and Shueisha and complain to them to change his name to Piccolo Jr. on all of the releases so that we change it on the article. We only go by the name implied by both the series and manga; his major aliases is Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. is only one of his aliases and limited to one saga. He is also called Ma Junior, but you won't see us using that as his title either. He is the primary Piccolo and therefore we don't need to specify him as Junior. Your answer is no. - 22:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You can't call him Piccolo. Piccolo Jr. is not his nickname. That's his real and right name. I'm calling him Piccolo Jr. forever. He'll be mistaken for his father King Piccolo if you call him Piccolo. It's Piccolo Jr. :You can call him what you like, but that doesn't alter the title of the article. And why would you mistake Piccolo for his father when his father is named King Piccolo and not simply Piccolo... - 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) He's being called Piccolo Jr. in the biography and that's final. :We'll see... - 14:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry to inform you that temper tantrums don't work well, especially with calm, level-headed people. - 03:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Daveigh Chase did not voice Kid Piccolo the only anime she has been involved in is Spirited Away, the voice was clearly provided by a man using a weird high pitched voice I'm assuming Christopher Sabat did the voice as he often voices younger versions of his characters with the exception of Zoro from One Piece. - ( 03:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC)). :You may be correct, but what you're saying is nonetheless an assumption. If you want to change an voice actor in an article, please find some reference as justification, be it imdb or another reputable source. 04:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay I went back and watched it, I now know it was Chris Sabat who voiced Kid Piccolo in the Funimation Dub if you listen to his first spoken words in episode 123 it sounds like a higher pitched version of Adult Piccolo's regular speaking voice, don't believe me go and watch it. ( 05:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC)). :Professional voice actors are paid to sound like other people. As keen-eared as any fan might be, please find a reputable site to reference as justification, if you want to change the voice actors info. Thank you. 05:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : : His father's name is King Piccolo. He is never reffered to as Piccolo. Also, in the episodes, he is called Piccolo, not Piccolo Jr.. We can't put a name on there that they don't call him. That would just confuse people. Question hi should we mention on the page how Piccolo is bald but he isn't even like krillin because krillin eventually has hair and piccolo doesn't and krillin marries an android but piccolo doesn't and krillin has a daughter but piccolo doesn't. should we put all these differences in the trivia and that he is also bald like krillin in the trivia because that is interesting how they are alike but some things different? 21:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :i decided to put it on the page, feel free to take it off if you want but i think its interesting 00:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : : Well, their hair has nothing to do with it really. Namekains are naturally bald. Krillin waxes. merge? shouldn't the article on king piccolo be merged with this one :Nope, two different characters. 19:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :yes it should Supersaiyian11 17:43, September 4,2010 :No it shouldn't, as 10xkamehameha said there two deferent characters, don't try to merge them again. 17:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) POWER LEVEL sould we have a sec about piccolo power level --Ponds11 18:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) new image not that the old is bad or something but don't you think this would be a better image for piccolo: :Personally, I prefer the air- I mean the old one. 12:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) oke, he is just standing so right... Is piccolo ever the strongest? 00:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) First Z fighter with power level over a million Since he was equal to Frieza's 2nd form (and stronger without his weights) he was pretty much the first Z-Fighter with a power level over a million. I was to lazy to make an account so I just made a suggestion New family!? Wife, Daughter, Son.... and Turles as his brother in law!? This is madness! No, seriously. What is all this? (Feel free to delete this talk section if the latest Piccolo edit by Sayiavamp is incorrect) Joegt123 05:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : This issue was rectified, all is right with the world, ya'll can delete this section of the Talk, now. Joegt123 06:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Majunior Ok this wiki says that Ma Junior is 2 different words, in DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Majunior is ONE word.. Shouldn't it be one word? Nappa77 02:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, "junior" should be separate. 03:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Nappa77, the manga is a better source than video games for character names' spelling. You should check the manga for this. Also, if you want add a specific spelling in a page, don't remove the previous one, different spelling for a same name are often use in DB media. It's not because you find one spelling in a video game that the same spelling is used in other media. Jeangabin666 07:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC)